<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Abiogenesis by EvilMuffins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287984">Abiogenesis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins'>EvilMuffins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental baby faceless adoption, F/F, Magical Accidents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You made more Faceless?” she said quietly, turning to Rhajat, reluctant to take her eyes off of the creature. Rhajat had promised that she wouldn’t. Surely, there must be some sort of explanation?</p><p>“Not ‘more ’,” Rhajat replied, biting on her thumbnail. “Just the one, really.”<br/>---<br/>Rhajat, and 'making' friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Syalla | Rhajat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Abiogenesis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A re-imagining of my piece for the male!Corrin zine. I decided to rework it in order to feature a budding romance between female!Corrin and Rhajat instead. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corrin eyed the bundle of food clutched tightly to Rhajat's chest as she scurried warily through the castle hall.</p><p>“Good morning, Rhajat,” Corrin began, bringing Rhajat to something that might have been called a standstill, if she weren’t so twitchy. Although she failed to hold Corrin's gaze, that was nothing unusual and Corrin couldn’t say that she minded it. “Mitama told me that you've been gathering a large amount of food again.”</p><p>Corrin tried her best to keep any hint of accusation from her tone. The food in their stores were meant for anyone who needed it, after all. At the same time, however, Corrin felt responsible for her companions, and made it her business to make certain that everyone was faring alright. Despite the fact that she worried her compassion might come off as meddlesome at times, it was a notion she often chose to shake off. They were firmly entrenched within the midst of a war, after all. The wellbeing of her family--and companions who felt no less than such--was of the utmost importance now more than ever. </p><p>“She isn’t mistaken,” Rhajat answered finally, a bun falling soundlessly to her feet. </p><p>“Might there be a reason?” prompted Corrin, kneeling to retrieve the fallen bread. Generally, wherever Corrin found herself on a given day, Rhajat would be right there as well, no more than a few steps behind. During the past few days, however, Rhajat had made herself scarce. And although they spent much of their time in close proximity, it sometimes took a certain measure of patience when asking Rhajat a question. </p><p>“I don’t generally care to do things without a reason.” Rhajat’s eyes darted toward the door leading to her room. </p><p>“I realize that.” It was true, and Corrin did admire that about her. Even if she didn’t always understand Rhajat’s actions, she was diligent in them. “May I follow you in?”</p><p>Perhaps she was being just a touch too pushy, but it was nothing that Rhajat hadn’t done to her hundreds of times, if she were to allow herself a moment of pettiness.</p><p>Rhajat grit her teeth. “Fine.”</p><p>She made a commendable attempt at shifting the massive bundle of food all to one arm, before Corrin reached around her instead, turning the door knob and following her inside. </p><p>“Make yourself at home, I guess.” Rhajat unloaded the food down on her desk. </p><p>Corrin considered adding the stray bun back onto to the pile, before remembering that not everyone adhered to the same 'five-second rule' Felicia had taught her during their youth. Idly, she began tossing it back and forth between her hands. “It’s quiet in here. Must be restful.” </p><p>Rhajat’s shoulders visibly relaxed for the first time since they had begun their conversation, a small smile tugging at her lips. It suited her. “It is.” </p><p>“I have to say that I’m a little jealous!” Corrin admitted. “Growing up, there weren’t many people allowed around my part of the castle, so I spent most of my life up until now accustomed to sleeping in relative silence. But now... every now and then, I’ll hear Azura awake and singing in the next room, or Selkie running up and down the halls. I appreciate how lively everyone is, and wouldn’t trade my companions for anything, but it does make a full night’s sleep rare to come by.”</p><p>Wordlessly, Rhajat pulled open the desk drawer and began to rummage through it. Rather than the quills and scrolls that Corrin’s own generally contained, this one seemed to be filled with nothing but amulets and talismans. </p><p>“Here,” Rhajat said, pushing one of the more ornate ones into Corrin’s free hand. “It’ll help you to sleep at night by blocking out any external sound. Mitama can attest that it works.” </p><p>“I don’t doubt that- EEK!” Corrin jerked her hand away from what had felt for all the world like a set of tiny teeth grazing her finger tips, simultaneously relieving them of the spoiled bun. </p><p>Although Corrin hadn’t thought it possible, Rhajat’s face grew even paler as she looked to her for an answer as to what had just happened. </p><p>“I didn’t think that you had any pets...” Corrin began cautiously, scanning the room. Although there wasn’t any rule in the Hoshidan army against owning pets, keeping one was still unusual given the precarious nature of their lifestyle. Even so, Corrin imagined that she liked pets, in theory. Not that she had been allowed any to keep her company during childhood back in Nohr. </p><p>“I don’t,” murmured Rhajat, gaze turning toward a pile of laundry bundled up in the corner as she jammed a thumbnail between her teeth. </p><p>Following her stare, Corrin slowly approached the tangle of black cloth. A charm had been placed on top, she noticed, wondering if it were possibly some sort of self-washing spell for clothing. Something that useful might actually get a less-than-rude word out of Jakob if he were to catch wind of it, Corrin thought wryly, as she gingerly lifted the corner of something sheer and silky.  Although it was more daring than something Corrin would have worn herself, there were more pressing matters than worrying about what parts of Rhajat it may or may not have touched, she reminded herself.</p><p>Rhajat coughed.</p><p>Just then, something moved deep within the heart of the pile, causing the cloth to rustle ominously. Taking a deep breath, Corrin yanked back the garment. </p><p>The creature stared back at her. </p><p>Or at the least, Corrin assumed that it did. The tiny mask obscuring its face made it difficult to tell. </p><p>“You made more Faceless?” she said quietly, turning to Rhajat, reluctant to take her eyes off of the creature. Rhajat had promised that she wouldn’t. Surely, there must be some sort of explanation?</p><p>“Not ‘<em>more </em>’,” Rhajat replied, biting on her thumbnail. “Just the one, really.”</p><p><em> Isn’t that the same thing </em> ? Corrin wondered. <em> And just why is it so small? </em></p><p>“Not on purpose, of course?” she prompted. It was hard to believe that Rhajat could ever mean to conjure more of the things after the last time. Corrin shuddered at the memory of stinking breath mere inches from his face as the Yato connected with putrid flesh. Even so, she trusted Rhajat.</p><p>Rhajat moved closer to the laundry pile, crouching just feet away from the diminutive Faceless. </p><p>A fully-sized Faceless--hulking and lumbering--had lashed out at Subaki during the chaos of battle just last week. It would leave a scar, and despite her and Sakura’s combined best efforts, Felicia had confessed to Corrin the last time she had brought tea to her room. No matter how astoundingly skilled both the fighters and healers of Hoshido were in Corrin’s eyes, the Faceless were still a real and present danger.</p><p>“I was attempting to create a new charm,” Rhajat said softly as the creature began lurching closer to her out-stretched hand, palm turned upward as if luring a stray cat. “One that would dissolve the Faceless when in close contact with them. ...Only, I needed a way to test it. I thought...just a tiny one would be alright. I would make it too small to cause any harm, and then melt it straight into a pile of black goo. No one would have to know.”</p><p>The creature leaned its face nearer her hand and Corrin took a step forward as it appeared to sniff the air through its mask. </p><p>“The charm didn’t work?”</p><p>Rhajat let out a sigh, before gently patting the Faceless on the head. Corrin felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand up. “I know that I can be truthful with you, Corrin. I… Couldn’t bring myself to do it.”</p><p>As Rhajat moved to stand, suddenly the Faceless lunged forward, needle-like teeth piercing straight into the flesh of her ankle. Her cry of pain startled the thing backward, lurching into the depths of the laundry pile.  </p><p>This time, rather than stepping closer out of apprehension, Corrin came up behind Rhajat in order to place a reassuring hand upon her shoulder, brow creasing in concern.</p><p>“I know,” Rhajat responded to Corrin’s unspoken words as she sunk down onto her desk chair, burying her face in her hands. “I know what needs to be done. I just… I”</p><p>“It’s alright,” Corrin reassured, rubbing little circles over Rhajat's shoulder with her calloused thumb. “The war is taking a toll on everyone, and we could all use a little extra companionship now and again. I just wish I had taken notice of how lonely you were sooner.”</p><p>Not only had Rhajat been all alone while stuck in her deep realm, Corrin realized, but so many of the other soldiers were still wary of her. It was no wonder that she might turn to something of her own creation to provide for some extra affection, something that Corrin should have been there to provide. Something that she longed to provide now. The warmth of her should under Corrin's hand was rivaled only by the warmth hidden deep within Rhajat's heart, and Corrin could see that now.</p><p>“Would you like me to handle it?” Corrin suggested, sizing up the pile on the floor, watching as a stocking slid off of the top, before promptly being yanked back in. </p><p>A simple nod from Rhajat had Corrin tip-toeing across the room with an empty basket held at the ready.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Good morning,” Corrin greeted as Rhajat emerged from her room the following day. </p><p>Unlike the pleased smirk that Rhajat typically wore whenever Corrin was around, this morning a dark shadow cast over her face once again. “Is it…? Did you…?”</p><p>“I took him back to your deep realm,” Corrin explained, a warm smile melting through Rhajat’s concerns. “There’s no one living there now, so he’ll have his run of the place.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Rhajat said, the clouds lifting from her demeanor, or as much so as they could with Rhajat still being Rhajat. </p><p>“Say, would you like to get breakfast together in the mess hall? Jakob’s on duty this morning. I know you enjoy his earl grey.” Corrin took Rhajat by the hand, not waiting for an answer.</p><p>A familiar smirk that Corrin had grown so very fond of blossomed across Rhajat’s face. “If I must.”  </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>